In modern wireless communication systems such as cellular communication systems, dual-mode radio receivers nay employ two baseband modules: a baseband module for a first receiving mode, and a baseband module for a second receiving mode. The baseband modules may include filters to filter a receiving signal. The filters may be adjusted according to characteristics of the received signal. Characteristics of the received signal may include for example, frequency, amplitude and phase. For example, a dual-mode radio receiver for Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) and Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) may employ two baseband modules, one for GSM and one for WCDMA, respectively. Furthermore, the dual-mode radio receiver may include a switching system to switch between GSM and WCDMA baseband modules according to the characteristics of the received signal. Switching between receiving modes may generate interference to the received signal.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a baseband module to provide better ways to switch between receiving modes of multi-mode receivers.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.